Surprise dates
by xXFierceLilacXx
Summary: <html><head></head>This is for the celebration about Fall. Not really... it just took place in Fall - - So the couples are: TailsxLexi MariLynnxMighty and ShadowxEllie R&R! also I'm not sure if i should rate it T or M so comment if it should be changed!</html>


**Lexi: hello!**

**Mari Lynn: heyyy!**

**Taylor: hey. How you doin'?**

**Lexi: i'm doing great now lets get on with the story. I own Lexi, Mari Lynn the Echinda owns Mari Lynn and SEGA owns Shadow, Mighty and Tails.**

**Mari Lynn: we also have a new guest today! Lets bring out... Ellie the Cat!**

**Crowd: *cheers and claps***

**Ellie: *walks out with a nervous smile and waves***

**Lexi: DarkEllieCat owns Ellie... Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It's a cool, crisp night in early October. The leaves were changing colors, the air began to get cold and everyone was preparing for Autumn or many people call it "Fall".

A lilac hedgehog, Lexi, walked into the living room wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts. She turned towards the couch and saw a red echidna with pink curly hair, Mari Lynn. She was wearing a black tank top and some fuzzy pink pants. Her crystal blue eyes were glued on the t.v. and she was holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hi, Mari Lynn." Lexi said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Lexi." Mari Lynn said with out taking her eyes off the t.v. and taking another sip at her hot chocolate.

"Did you know we are getting a new room mate?" Lexi said as she poured hot chocolate in her cup.

Mari Lynn did a spit take with her hot chocolate and yelled, "What!?"

"Yep! She is really nice, plus, me and her used to be school buddies before she moved. She gave me a call yesterday and asked if she could stay with us and I accepted. She has found a new job here in Station Square at the baker and she needs somewhere to stay so she is staying with us."

Lexi walked into the living room and sat next to Mari Lynn, Lexi sipped her coffee then looked at Mari Lynn who looked really mad.

Mari Lynn's right eye twitched and Lexi scooted away from her, Mari Lynn laid back on the couch and asked, "So when is this chick gonna be here?"

"Somewhere around 10 o'clock tonight. It's a long distance from where she is." Lexi looked at the clock and it said '8:45 p.m.' Lexi yawned and watched 'The Haunted Collector' with Mari Lynn.

Mari Lynn kept staring at the t.v. while Lexi was slouched on the couch, asleep. Mari Lynn looked over at Lexi and said really loudly, "Hey Lexi! Aren't you supposed to stay awake for when that chick comes!?"

Lexi groaned and opened one eye and said, "Alright! Alright!" Lexi stood up and walked into the kitchen, the hot chocolate was making her sleepy so she decided to get coffee instead. She put in like 4 scoops of sugar in it, she stirred it then took a sip. Lexi's eyes widen as said, "Wow that's good!" She kept drinking it until the cup was empty. She put the cup down and her fingers started twitching.

Her body flinched and she let out a large burp. She sighed and said, "Excuse me. Wow, I feel great."

Mari Lynn heard the burp from all the way in the living room, she yelled as she covered her nose, "Eww!"

Lexi walked into the living room and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry."

**DING DONG!**

Lexi looked at the door then at the clock and it said '10:12 p.m.' Lexi walked to the door and opened it. There stood their new room mate, "Ellie!" Lexi yelled.

"Who?" Mari Lynn questioned.

Lexi stepped aside and repeated, "Ellie!" A blue cat with black hair in a giant ponytail, green eyes and had square framed glasses sitting on her nose. She wore a black long sleeve that fell of her shoulders, white skinny jeans and black tennis shoes and her tail was blue with black tips.

"It's been so long! I haven't seen you in forever!" Lexi said as she hugged Ellie.

Ellie made a nervous smile and hugged back while saying, "Yes! It has been to long! I haven't seen you since 9th grade!" Ellie pulled away while looking up and down Lexi's body.

"I Know! You look great! Your curves has finally came in!" Lexi laughed. Ellie had a small blush appear on her cheeks as she laughed, "I can't help it if I used to be a stick figure! But know I'm complete!"

"Well let me help you get your things and I'll take you to the guest room." Lexi said as she walked outside with Ellie. Mari Lynn yawned and stood up while putting her cup on the table and followed them outside to a black Mustang. Lexi had already popped the trunk and pulled out two bags, she carried them inside. Mari Lynn walked to the back of the car and saw Ellie reaching for a bag.

"Hey, Ellie is it?" Mari Lynn said as she leaned against the car. Ellie leaned up and said, "Yeah, who might you be?"

Mari Lynn arched a brow and said, "I 'be' Mari Lynn."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you! I know your mother! She has told me much about you and how tough you are! Your mother is the grandmaster of the eggbots, am I correct?"

Mari Lynn had a sweat drop appear on the side of her head but it disappeared after a few seconds as she said, "Yes?"

"Wonderful! I used to work with her, Lien Da, and the old egghead before I had to move, but I am back and I found a new job instead of working with Eggman."

Mari Lynn smiled, "Well... That's great, I guess."

Ellie pulled out a bag and Mari Lynn offered to take it, Ellie smiled and gave the bag to her. Mari Lynn took the bag inside and Ellie grabbed the last bag then shut the hatch back. Ellie walked inside and looked down the hall, she saw a door open with a light flicked on. Ellie walked down the hall and followed the light, she walked into the room and saw white walls with a bed that had blue blankets and there was a dresser with a mirror sitting on it.

Ellie rolled the bag in and set it on the bed, she unpacked it and put most the clothes in the the closet and some clothes in the dresser drawers. She set all the bags in the closet and shut the closet door. She had already pulled out of pajamas, she put on a black t-shirt with white fuzzy pants.

Ellie walked out of the room and into the living room, she saw Mari Lynn watching 'Paranormal Activity 2' so she sat next to her and Mari Lynn looked over, Ellie grew a wide smile showing her white cat fangs. Mari Lynn arched a brow and looked back at the t.v.

Lexi walked back into the living room and sat between Ellie and Mari Lynn. They watched the whole movie, everytime a scary part came on, Lexi and Ellie would scream or hug each other. Mari Lynn sat there doing nothing but yawning. As the movie went off, Mari Lynn stretched and said, "Good night."

Lexi and Ellie sat thre frozen and they said together, "Night..."

Eventually, they went to bed but Lexi stayed up just a little longer. She grabbed her phone and laughed as she dialed a number.

**xX Next day Xx**

Lexi just got finished with making pancakes when Mari Lynn walked into the kitchen, wearing a pink robe that stops at her ankels. Mari Lynn yawned and sat at the table. Lexi set the plate of pancakes infront of Mari Lynn and she looked down at the pancakes and began to eat them. Just then, another yawn was heard, Lexi looked over and Ellie walked into the kitchen and sat at the table while saying, "Morning."

Lexi and Mari Lynn said at the same time, "Morning."

Ellie ate the pancakes Lexi had prepared then notice that look on Lexi's face. Lexi looked like she was gonna burst with excitment so Ellie decided to finally say, "Got any plans for today?"

Lexi blurted out, "I MADE PLANS FOR US TO GO ON DATES TODAY!"

Coffee spewed out of Mari Lynn's mouth as she yelled, "WHAT!?"

Lexi laughed, "Yes! Oh my gosh! We are going to the park for lunch then after the park, we are going to the zoo then later on tonight, we are going to Club Rouge! EEEK!" Lexi squeaked.

Mari Lynn finished her pancakes and said, "Why do you do this to me?"

Lexi hugged Mari Lynn from behind and said, "Because your my best friend!"

Ellie was finished with her pancakes, she sat there unsure what to do. Lexi walked towards Ellie and said, "You are gonna have so much fun! You'll love it!"

Lexi lead Ellie ito the room, Lexi went through Ellie's clothes and grabbed a black long sleeve with the yin-and-yang sign sitting on the right breast area, Lexi grabbed her white shorts and black flipflops. Lexi walked out the room to give Ellie some privacy a she changed clothes.

Mari Lynn grabbed a white t-shirt that said 'Dazzel' in pink, some blue jeans with rips at the knees and white tennis shoes. Mari Lynn put her clothes on and combed her curly hair, she used hair spray to keep her hair firmly in place. She looked in th mirror and grabbed some purfume that had a strawberry smell.

Lexi looked through her closet and found: slightly darker purple long sleeve that had blue diamonds forming a heart on the right brest area, blue jean shorts that go just a little above her knees and some white tennis shoes. Lexi pushed her quills back and brushed out her long pigtails.

All three girls greeted in the living room then walked out the house, Lexi locked the door and ran towards Ellie's black Mustang while saying, "I'll drive!"

Mari Lynn opened the passenger side door and got in, Ellie got in the back and handed her keys to Lexi. Lexi sat down in the drivers seat and grabbed the keys from Ellie.

Lexi turned onn the car, pulled out of the yard and drove off. After a few minutes, they pulled up to the park and got out. Ellie looked around and said, "It's so beautiful."

Cherry trees were everywhere. The petals were falling and flying away, Ellie stood there stared.

Lexi looked over and saw three boys, Lexi squealed quietly and grabbed Mari Lynn and Ellie's hand and dragged them over to the boys. As they approched the boys Lexi said, "Stay behind me! You are the surprise!"

Ellie hid behind Lexi and stoppedas she stopped, the three boys looked over. A red armadilo walked towards Mari Lynn and said, "Hey Mari Lynn."

"Yeah, Hey Mighty." Mari Lynn rolled her eyes.

"H-hey Tails." Lex said as her face turned red, Tals looked over and smild, "Hey Lexi!"

Lexi saw the last boy and said, "Hi Shadow! I didn't think you would even come."

Shadow glanced at Lexi and said, "I had nothing better to do."

Lexi smiled, "Riiiggghhtt, Ok! So Guys, here is the surprise! Ta-da! It's my friend, Ellie!"

Lexi stepped aside and showed Ellie to the boys, they all stared at her and her face went pink. Shadow stared at her and his cheeks even turned pink, Ellie looked over at Shadow and her face turned red.

Lexi stood there with her hands behind her back and with a wide smile showing her teeth. Mighty sad, "Hey Ellie! I'm Mighty!"

Tails spok right after him, "And I'm Tails!"

Ellie shook her head and aid, "Wha? Oh! Yeah, sorry! Hey guys." She waved.

"Ok! Now, let's something to eat. After doing my hair I've gotten hungry!" Lexi aid as she walkd out the park with Mari Lynn and Ellie following her. They boys walked to their car but Shadow stopped and looked back at Ellie and smiled.

They went through the drive thru at McDonalds and pulled into a parking space and got out. They boys followed them and parked right next to them and got out.

Lexi was sittng on the hood of th car, Mari Lynn was leaning against the car and Ellie was sitting on top of the wall, the wall was only like 5 feet high.

The boys got out and ate with the girls, Lexi finished her's then Mighty then Mari Lynn then Tails then Ellie and Shadow was the last to finish becaue he was staring at Ellie the whole time.

Lexi tossed al the bags in the trash and said, "Ok, Let's go to the Zoo!"

They got in there cars and about 15 minutes later, they arrived at the Zoo!

They all got out and walked in, they paid the toll and looked around as they entered. Lexi ran over to the lions and said, "Aw cool!" The lions roared and Lexi jumped a little, Shadow amd Mighty laughed as Lexi screamed when the lion jumped up to the stand where Lexi was. They all ran over to the lions den and saw Lexi petting the lion and the lion was purring rally loudly.

Mighty questioned, "Is it ok to pet him?"

Lex nodded, "Yeah, the zoo guy said all the animals are tamed."

Mighty and Tails yelled with stars in their eyes, "Awesome!" They ran over and petted the lion. Mari Lynn rolled her eyes and walked towards Lexi, leaving Ellie and Shadow.

Ellie lookd at Shadow and said, "I'm Ellie."

Shadow looked down at her said, "I'm Shadow. I see you must be new?"

"Yes, I just moved here last night." Ellie said with a smile, Shadow nodded and smiled back. Ellie and Shadow looked back the the lions den and saw Mighty sticking his head in the lions mouth while Tails was taking a picture. The two followed the group as the looked around the zoo.

Lexi was really excited just looking and touching everything until Tails stopped her, "Lexi, why are acting so excited?"

Lexi looked around and said, "Well, this is my first time... ever being at a zoo."

Tails eyes widen as she said, "What? Really?" Lexi nodded. Tails smiled and said, "Well, keep it cool. Do try to rush and look at everything, just slow down and take a good look, see?"

Tails pointed over at a bear cuddling with its cub. Lexi's eyes sparkled as she saw the baby bear yawn, she hugged Tails and said, "Ok I'll slow it down."

Mari Lynn sighed as she saw Lexi walking **instead** of running. Mighty came up behind herand said, "Hey, Don't i look great in this picture." He show the picture of him sticking his head in the lion's mouth andhim making a goofy face.

Mari Lynn tried to hold in her laugh so Mighty wouldn't hear her, but some slipped. Mighty smiled and said, "Yep, awesome. I love it here!" Mighty put an arm around her shoulder and said, "But not as much as I love you."

Mari Lynn smiled and scoffed, "Yeah right."

"No, I'm being serious!" Mighty stated.

Shadow could hear Mighty up there flirting with Mari Lynn. He laughed at Mighty failing at it but the Shadow tripped and accediently pushed Ellie down with him. Ellie's rear hit the ground first and her glasses bounced off her face. She looked around and saw nothing but blurryness.

"Shadow? What happened? I can't see!" Ellie said as she reach her arms out to touch something. Shadow stood up and said, "Oh god! I'm sorry, Ellie!"

"No! It's fine. I just can' find my glasses!" Elie said as she touched the ground, trying to find her glasses. Shadow lookd around and saw square framed glasses sitting on the ground, he picked them up and said, "I found them." Shadow leaned in close to her and placed them back on nose and slightly adgusted them.

Ellie saw clearly now and saw how close Shadow was and blushed. She smiled and said, "Oh, thanks." Ellie pushed her glassed up more to get up to her eyes fully.

"You're welcome." He began to lean towards Ellie, closing his eyes. Ellie blushed even mader and leaned towards him.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!" Mighty yelled.

Shadow and Ellie snapped out of the romance trance and immediatly got up. Mighty dragged them over to the pinguins and they stood still as a pinguin walked up on the ice ramp and got ready to jump but slipped instead and fall into the water.

Mighty bust out laughing and patted Shadow's back. He began to calm down and said, "Wooh! That never gets old! But that wasn't what I wanted to show you. Follow me." Mighty smirked.

They walked up to the zebra pen and saw Tails, Mari Lynn and Lexi standing behind the fence. They're faces had looks of... Ew.

Ellie walked over and said, "Lexi? What is it?"

Lexi pointed to the other side of the zebra pin and said, "Look closely at that rock."

Ellie squinted her eyes and saw the rock and also saw...

"Oh... my... god..." Ellie and Shadow said at the same time.

One zebra was on another zebras back, giving it a good drill in the butt. Ellie had the same look on her face and Shadow just looked the other way.

Lexi heard a beep beep beep and looked at her watch. It said '4:26p.m.' Lexi said, "Omg! We gotta get ready for the party!"

Lexi grabbed the girls hands and said, "Well meet you three at the party!"

Lexi ran off with the girls and the boys waved.

xX at the house Xx

Mari Lynn walked into the living room wearing: a pink sleeveless thigh high dress with sparkels and black boots and her curly hair was in a pony tail.

"This feels nice. I never knew how great it felt to wear a dress." Mari Lynn said as she strutted around the living room.

Lexi walked into the living room wearing: a dark purple knee high dress with long sleeves that go to her elbow and the same colored high heels as her dress and her hair was still the same as she always has it.

Lexi sat on the couch and smiled as she watched Mari Lynn pose and strut around.

"Do I look great or what?" Mari Lynn asked. Lexi laughed, "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks."

Ellie walked into the living room wearing: a black sleeveless belly shirt and black skirt with ruffles that go down to he knees with black low heeled boots and her hair was still in her big pony tail but her hair was curly.

Lexi smiled widely as she saw Ellie but Ellie didn't seem as confident as she looked. Lexi looked Ellie up and down and said, "Hmm. Something needs to be moved. Ah!"

Lexi reatched out and pulled off her glasses. Ellie squinted and said, "All I see is blurryness."

"Didn't your mom get you some contacts?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. But I hate them." Ellie stated.

"Well just put them on!" Ellie reatched in her purse and pulled out a little case and opened it. She pulled out a little clear cap and opened her eye wide. She placed it on her eye and blinked, she grabbed the last on and put it on and blinked.

Lexi smiled and said, "Perfect! Oh. Here's your glasses." Lexi handed the glasses to Ellie and she put it in her blue purse and put the purse strap aroumd her shoulder and walked out with Mari Lynn and Lexi.

Lexi locked the door and got into the driver seat of Ellie's car. Lexi looked back and saw Ellie sitting in the back with her legs crossed, Lexi looked to the right side and saw Mari Lynn sitting with her legs crossed and her arm propped up tohold her head as she looked out the window.

With a smile, Lexi pulled out of the drive way and began to drive down the street.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at Club Rouge. They got out and walked to the doors, they were about to walk in when a tall body guard stood in front of them and said,

"Sorry ladies. Private party."

"Oh it's ok big guy. They're with me." Mari Lynn said as she stood closer to the guard.

"Name?" He asked.

"Mari Lynn the Echidna. Lexi Lilac and she is a guest for Rouge, Ellie the Cat." Mari Lynn said as she pointed at each girl as she said their names.

He looked down the list and stepped out the way, "My mistake. Go right in."

Mari Lynn strutted past him and said, "Thanks big guy."

Lexi smiled as she past him, Ellie walked up and kissed his cheek as she stood on her tippy toes. She leaned down and said, "Thank you."

The guard smiled as Ellie past him.

Ellie walked in and gasped, it was huge! It was dark with neon colors shining everywhere. Lexi found Ellie and grabbed her arm and said loudly, "I want you to meet my friend!"

"Ok!" Ellie yelled.

Lexi pulled Ellie aroumd people and finally reatched the VIP section. Ellie looked at the VIP section and saw a beautiful white bat with a blue thigh high dress with straps for sleeves, black knee high boots and a black flower between her left ear. She was under the arm of a red echidna wearing a white button short and a loosen black tie with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Ellie! This is Rouge and her boyfriend, Knuckles!" Lexi yelled.

"Hello! I'm Ellie!" Ellie yelled.

Rouge and Knuckles yelled together, "Hey!"

Mari Lynn yelled, "Let's dance!"

They all piled on the dance floor and started dancing except Ellie. She was too nervous to do anything so she just stood there rocking her body back and forth. Someone then bumped into her and she turned and said,

"I'm so sorry!"

"Nah! It was my fault... Ellie!?"

Ellie gasped, "Shadow!"

Shadow hugged Ellie and pulled away to look her up and down. He blushed and said, "You look great!"

Ellie looked at Shadow and saw he wore a red button up shirt with black jeans and his same shoes.

Ellie said with a smile, "You too."

She looked around and saw Lexi and Mari Lynn withe Mighty and Tails and she saw Mari Lynn kiss Mighty's cheek and he blushed. Ellie giggled and looked back at Shadow, he heard the song "DJ got us fallin' in love again". He smirked and said, "Wanna dance?"

Ellie blushed and said, "No! No! No! I can't dance!"

Shadow chuckled as he shook his head, he looked her in the eye and said, "Just follow me."

Shadow began to rock back and forth. Ellie did the same as him but she was still tense. Shadow leaned towards her ear and said, "Don't be so nervous. Just close your eyes and move with the music."

Ellie shivered and closed her eyes, she leaned her body against his as he stood behind her, holding her hips while rocking back and forth. She accidently let a moan slip as Shadow barely grind against her. Ellie's eyes widen and she pulled away from Shadow with a huge blush, Shadow was standing there and Ellie said, "Hold on a sec, I... gotta go...find Lexi! I forgot to tell her... something."

Ellie ran off the the VIP section and panted as she leaned against the wall. She looked around and saw everybody drinking, cussing each other out, making out. This isn't the place she wanted to be, she sighed and walked out the club. Shadow saw her walk out and followed her, Ellie sat on the side walk. She pulled out her contacts and put on her glasses.

Shadow sat next to her and asked, "What's the matter?"

Ellie sighed, "I don't wanna be here."

"You wanna go back to where ever you moved from?" Shadow said.

"No. I don't wanna be at this club. There are alot of mean people drinking and making out in the middle of the floor. I just wanna go back to the house."

Shadow smiled and said, "Me too. Let's get outta here."

Ellie smiled and stood up next to Shadow. They walked to Ellie's car and Ellie said, "Wait! What about the others?"

Shadow smirked, "They can just wreck Tails' car."

Ellie laughed and Shadow opened the passenger door, Ellie stepped in and Shadow shut the door. Shadow got in the driver side and shut the door and asked, "So where do you live?"

"Oh! You got the the park and take a right and you'll see a small store, take a left and it's the little lavender house on the right."

"Ok." Shadow drove down the street and followed the directions Ellie said and pulled up to a lavender house on the right.

Ellie got out and sighed as she smelled the smell of roses and not beer. Shadow smiled and followed her to the house. Ellie unlocked the door and walked in to the house to the smell of vanilla and strawberries. Shadow stopped at the door, not sure if he should come in.

Ellie looked back and said, "Oh. You can come in."

Shadow nodded and took off his shoes before he walked in. He shut the door and sat on the couch, Ellie walked in the kitchen and grabbed a box of cookies Mari Lynn had made. Ellie walked in the living room and set the cookies between her and Shadow. She opened the box and grabbed a cookie, Shadow also grabbed one and said, "Chocolate chip?"

"Of course." Ellie said as she took a bite.

She looked over and laughed. Shadow had chocolate smeared on his cheek, she licked her finger and wiped his cheek. She stared in his eyes and blushed, Shadow did the same and stared at her. Her lungded at her and landed his lips on hers. She blushed madly and kissed back, this is the best feeling both of them had felt in a long time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Mari Lynn: cool!**

**Taylor: awesome Lex!**

**Lexi: i know! What did you think Ellie?**

**Ellie: *has huge blush and faints***

**Lexi: R&R! ^^**


End file.
